a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum fresh-keeping cover, and more particularly to a cover which can be suppressed on any horizontal surface to suck out air in a container space of the cover by suppression, allowing a barometric value in the container space to be decreased to approach to a vacuum state, so as to keep food or objects fresh in the container space. In addition, as the cover can be separated from an air suction-ventilation device, the cover can be quickly and conveniently washed with water.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional vacuum fresh-keeping container is disclosed in a typical example of a food container in the US Patent Publication No. US2007/0034628 A1, wherein its cover is connected with a casing, and an air suction pump is located inside the casing; therefore, the casing is not able to be washed effectively with water. Moreover, as the cover and the casing are mantled by one to one fitting, the cover cannot be independently mantled and implemented on any surface in a negative pressure condition.